


The Black Keys

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Dominique showed Lysander a world he never knew he never knew...but can he show is true feelings for her?





	1. Astonishing Announcements and Strange Sortings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Chapter 1 : Astonishing Announcements and Strange Sortings  


Lysander was always being compared to anyone and everyone. Whether it was his twin brother Lorcan, a Prefect and in a meaningful, long-term relationship, or his mother Luna, with her unmatched frankness and open-mindedness. The summer before his sixth year, Lysander Scamander decided he was going to change.

Fifth-year had been tough, what with O.W.L.S and his break up with Chelsea Longbottom. But in the beginning of the summer Luna announced something big.

                “This summer we are going to stay with my good friends at their home and we shall enjoy it very much. Your father must travel north to hunt Blast-Ended Skewrts, and the Burrow has a wonderful infestation of gnomes. Plus, my friends’ parents will be in Romania all summer so we shall share the house with the other families.”

                “That sounds very agreeable, Mother.” Was all Lorcan had to say on this matter? _Probably because he’s already planning out his next love-letter to his darling girlfriend, Trina. They have to exchange letters at LEAST four times a day,_ thought Ly.

                “Wait…I have questions…”Ly stated as he prioritized his queries.

                “Yes, Lysander?” Luna asked, locking her grey eyes onto his identical ones.

                “Who are these friends of yours? What is a Burrow? Where is this place, anyway? And who do we have to stay with? Will there be other kids there?” All these questions tumbled out of Ly’s mouth in his usual hasty fashion. _The new Lysander must remember to slow down his words and BREATHE during a sentence,_ Ly mentally noted for himself. Luna slowly looked at the ceiling, as if gathering her thoughts, and then looked back down at her son.

                “My friends that we will be staying with are Harry, Ginny, Ronald, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, George, and Angelina.”

These names all sounded extremely familiar though Ly couldn’t imagine where he had heard them before.

                “THE Burrow is a large home quite near grandfather’s and my old home in fact. You two remember the Rook right? You were very young when we took you there, but you’ve seen Grandpa Xeno quite more often than once, I must say.”

                “Understatement of the century…” Lorcan mumbled into his cornflakes. Ly had to agree with him, though he loved his grandfather, the man was over almost every weekend to discuss new articles in the Quibbler. _He’s also pretty insane with all of his weird theories and obsessions._ Still, Luna plowed on, as though determined to answer every one of Lysander’s questions perfectly.

                “We will be staying with the Potters, the Granger-Weasleys, the Delacour-Weasleys, and the Johnson-Weasleys. Plus Mr. Teddy Lupin will be joining us.”

                As Luna walked away to water the Dirigible Plums, Lorcan took out a scrap of parchment and began writing.

_I don’t mind the Potters…their all Gryffindors. James is trouble, but Albus is shy and Lily is a year below us, though she’s very outgoing and kind._ Lorcan commented nonverbally.

_Yeah, but we have to watch out for that James…he hexed Frankie Finnigan into the hospital wing for three days just because he held Lily’s hand. Teddy Lupin was all right though…wait didn’t he graduate?_  
_Okay so we are staying away from all things Lily! And yeah Lupin did graduate…don’t you remember his last day last year? When he turned his hair Red and Gold for Gryffindor? I think ALL these kids are in Gryffindor!  
_

_I wouldn’t doubt it…and yes they are all in Gryffindor. That shouldn’t pose a problem though. Gryffindor kids usually don’t fight with Ravenclaws._

                Lysander closed his eyes for a minute and thought back to his own Sorting experience almost five years ago.

“Scamander, Lysander!” Deputy Headmaster Flitwick squeaked.

Lysander walked up to the stool and Lorcan tremblingly passed him the wizened old Hat.

_Well, well,_ the Sorting Hat mused, _the second Scamander boy. I just sorted your brother into Ravenclaw, you know. I’m not so sure about you though. Where should you go?_  


Little Lysander opened his eyes and saw his brother’s encouraging smile slipping. This was taking much too long. 

_You couldn’t be a Slytherin, you’re not greedy or ambitious enough…  
_

Lysander felt a slight sting at this piece of haberdashery’s comment.

_…yet. You couldn’t be a Hufflepuff; you’re too open-minded like your mother to follow their rules. I guess your best fit would be Gryffindor. Though your courage and bravery lies deeper than most.  
_ _Please, please, just put me with Lorcan!_ Lysander thought desperately. _I NEED Lorcan! He’s me and I’m him! We’re a pair!  
_ _Are you sure, boy? You could have a great time in Gryffindor.  
_

_I’m sure,_ Ly answered wildly.

_Just remember that one day you may not need your twin as much as you think you do today. You’ll do fine in Ravenclaw…RAVENCLAW!!  
_

As little Lysander took off the hat, he thought he heard something very faintly.

_Lysander, one day you’ll eclipse everyone. Don’t you worry…_   


Lysander didn’t care at all; all he cared about was the relief in Lorcan’s eyes as he started towards him…

_Click click click_   


Lysander looked up to see Lorcan clicking his pen (Luna’s preferred note-taking utensil) anxiously; there was worry in his eyes. Lysander just smiled and playfully grabbed the pen back from his brother.

                “I don’t mind Hugo and Rose Weasley. Hugo’s a bit of a suck up, but he’s an innocent kid.” Lorcan mused to Lysander as Luna drifted back in for more water.

                “And Rose will be too tied up with that Scorpius to pose much of a problem. Oh god, I hope he doesn’t visit her, we don’t need to be reminded by a Slytherin that we’re outsiders in this family.”

                “It’s the Johnson-Weasley’s that we really need to focus on. Roxanne and Fred are big prankers, even in their own house. They made Zach Smith Jr. transfer to Durmstrang, they hid a Puking Pastille in everything he ate. He puked non-stop for an entire semester.”

                “Who are the Delacour-Weasleys again? I know there’s Louis, but aren’t there more?”

                “There’s Louis, two years younger, and Victoire, a year older.” You know, the angelic little redheaded boy and the breathtaking blonde goddess of Gryffindor?”

                “Oh right…Victoire! Are you sure there’s not another one? I was sure there was one missing…”

                “Nah, I’m a Prefect and the Weasleys aren’t exactly a quiet bunch…We’ve got everyone I’ve ever seen.”

But Lysander was sure there was one more…it was floating on the edge of his mind. He felt as if he should remember this elusive Weasley…but there were no more redheads in Gryffindor he could think of…


	2. Infuriating Insomnia and Random Roses

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! All characters and settings are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing!

A/N: Thank you guys so much for being patient! I’ve had a few computer troubles over the past few days…here is Chapter 2 I hope you like it! I am expecting Chapter 3 to be up around Monday! Please keep reviewing this is my first story!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : Infuriating Insomnia and Random Roses

Ly rolled over in his single bed and groaned, it was 3 am. For the past year and a half, Ly had been suffering from insomnia, or the ability to not sleep and still be awake and moving the next day. Then he remembered, it was summer! Ly rolled off of his bed and dragged a his favorite pair of It’s Three In The Morning And I’m Going Outside navy blue sweat pants. Then he grabbed his trusty I am an Insomniac grey hoodie and headed downstairs. These two pieces of clothing were almost never washed and never seen by anyone but himself. They only came out of his rucksack for early morning dawn walks. 

As Lysander tiptoed barefooted outside, he whimpered when his feet touched the cold dewy ground. He could clearly see his breath and there was a fine frost on the plants.

_Fuck,_ he thought as he jumped up and down to keep himself warm, _this Burrow had better be somewhere warm or I’m not leaving today._

Ly walked carefully across his yard, past the small pond with the darting fishes in it, and into the thicket of trees that protect his house from prying Muggles. His thin body easily slipped through the slender, close-growing trunks and he made his way to his favorite spot in all of Northern Ireland. The trees opened up to a small clearing with a gravelly ground and a tiny spring. Ly only had to stand in the middle and stretch his arms out to reach the bordering trees on both sides.

Lysander loved it here because only he knew it was here. After his second night of insomnia in the summer after third year, Ly had decided to run away because he was lonely all night. Of course he got lost in the trees and stumbled into this spot. It wasn’t comfy or beautiful; the gravel-like rocks covering the ground were cold, grey, and sharp. And the spring was freezing in the morning and usually had a thin layer of ice over it. But behind the spring there was Ly’s favorite part, a patch of multi-colored roses. There were only three last summer, but Lysander was happy to see that more had bloomed in his absence.

“1…2…3…4…9…11…15. Wow 15!! They’re beautiful!” Lysander whispered.

And they were. There were the original three which were a light icy, sky blue, a darker, more vibrant blue, and a pure, snowy white. Now the new ones were summery orange, pleasant light lavender, blood red, and a darker more musty looking orange. A bright, friendly, and vibrant yellow and a quiet unassuming peach were side by side in the mix of roses, as well. A darker, deeper purple was there, with a white rose tipped with red on the edges of its petal and a similar styled flower but yellow not white sitting next to it. In the front of the bunch, there was a maroon flower (so dark it was very nearly black) and a bright, vivacious pink rose bloomed to perfection. But in the back of the bunch there was a curious flower. It was a tiny, baby blossom of a rose. It was a soft white color, streaked and tinted with the faintest of blush colored pinks.

Ly gazed sadly at his flowers; he couldn’t leave them for the whole summer! He grabbed the shallow, basin-shaped rock near the spring and scooped up some ice cold water. He drizzled the water very carefully over the roses, hesitant to let the droplets bend the fragile petals. Then he pulled out his wand and quietly performed a duplicating spell on the roses…a second bunch appeared besides them.

_ Thank God I signed up for that course last year. This is wonderful! _

Last year, in Muggle Studies (after the War it became a popular class) the students could elect to take a course where they wouldn’t use magic in their class all year, but they were rewarded with magic use over the summer. Most kids hadn’t elected to do it, but the smart kids and the daring kids had thought it was a more than fair trade.

Lysander cast an Infinite Shield Charm over his blooms and scooped them into his arms. Once he got inside he packed them in his rucksack (after shrinking them to miniature size), and prepared to leave with his family to this strange sounding Burrow. He grabbed his mother’s old butterbeer cap necklace as it burned brightly blue and Portkeyed out of Ireland and exactly 11:37 AM.

 

“It’s time to get up! Lazy butt! Rise and shine this is no time to whine! Good morning girl, the world says hello!”

The clock continued to shriek senseless anecdotes that were really only used by grandmas and overly peppy people in movies. Dominique rolled over and slapped the clock so hard it fell off her nightstand. She then promptly snuggled back into her warm covers, finally happy that the annoying gift from her dad two years ago was silenced. He had said it was the only thing to get her out of bed in the morning. Well, no duh, it shrieked in a shrill voice until you physically got out of your bed and turned the knob on it 4 times clockwise and 7 the opposite way. Who wants to do that in the morning? _I would much rather spend that energy sleeping or dreaming!_ Dom was a big fan of sleep; she slept more often than she was awake on some days. 

“Dom, let’s go! Out of bed! We are leaving in 30 minutes and if you are not down here you are not going to the Burrow!” her mother, Fleur, shouted from downstairs.

Dom dragged her still sleeping body out of her bed and stretched and said good morning to the sea. _Holy shit! I think it’s only 7:30! Who in their right mind wakes up at this time?!_

Dom threw on a pair of old stretched out jeans with paint stains from when she painted her room and a black lacey tank. As a second thought, she grabbed a faintly pink hoodie from her floor; the Burrow was much colder than Shell Cottage. She shuffled into the kitchen and slumped into a seat in between her brother Louis and her sister Victoire.

“Move it Lou, you don’t need an entire table for one bowl of corn flakes.” 

Louis probably would’ve responded but Dom shoved him and he started to choke on his cornflakes. Victoire looked over at them with her eyebrows raised; as if saying _Can’t you two give it rest for 5 minutes?_ Dom just stared back until the arrival of her father with a plate full of smoking bacon (her favorite!) came as a distraction. Dominique reached hesitantly for a piece…Bill smacked her hand away.

“Nope! Only packed people get some deliciously rare, fatty bacon! If you want it you better go pack a bag Niquey!” 

Dom groaned and headed back upstairs. She knew her father had made that bacon specifically to tempt her. She was the only one to inherit his and Fleur’s love of rare meats, her siblings preferred the British way of well-done. As she stepped into her room she saw her mother and stopped short.

“What are you doing, Maman?”

“Ummmm…just you know…packing your bags.”

“Why exactly?”

“Well you see, your father won’t let me have any bacon either until you’re finished so I was just going to help you go…..faster?”

“Sweet!”

They folded in silence for a while.

“Hey Dom? I forgot to tell your brother and sister this so can you pass it on?”

“Sure, what?”

“Another family is gonna be staying with us at the Burrow this summer.”

“Really? Who? The Longbottoms?”

“No, I’m not sure who. Their mother is really good friends with Aunt Ginny though so I am sure they are very nice!”

“I’m sure too, Maman.” Though privately she thought that these people were gonna be some Quidditch hot shots from Ginny’s Holyhead Harpies days.

After they had finished packing they went down stairs to enjoy their delicious bacony treats. At promptly 11:00 AM (They weren’t a family known for timeliness) they stepped one by one into the green flames of a Floo enabled fireplace.


End file.
